AoA 1: Only Time
by onelildustbunni
Summary: What would it be like to wake up and find that you're the last person on earth? A romantic angst about Wolverine and Rogue, don't worry...not all serious ^-^ R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

AoA #1: Only Time

Only Time (Enya, 'A day without Rain')

Who can say

Where the road goes

Where the day flows

---only time

And who can say 

if your love grows

As your heart chose

---only time

le do do lay 

do do lay 

do do lay

 le do lay

Who can say

Why your heart sighs

As your love flies

---only time

And who can say 

Why your heart cries

When your love lies

---only time

le do do lay 

do do lay 

do do lay

 le do lay

Who can say

When the roads meet

That love might be

In your heart

And who can say

When the day sleeps

If the night keeps

All your heart

Night keeps all your heart

Le do do lay 

Do lay

Le do lay 

Do  lay

 Do…

Who can say 

If your love grows

As your heart chose

---only time

And who can say 

Where the road goes

Where the day flows

---only time

Who knows---only time

Who knows---only time

Author's note: This story is inspired by some fics I read that told about movie verses Rogue and Logan during the end of the word…caused by the Legacy Virus. But what if they were **truly** the last two on earth? What if there was **absolutely** no one else? Beware…sad times ahead for any fans of the X-men except for Rogue and Wolverine fans.

                                                                                                        Enjoy!

                                                                                       ~1LiLRoGuE/KaTe~

Disclaimer: All right Marvel, here's how its gonna be…you give me Wolverine, and I'll stop writing these fan fics so you don't have to read any more disclaimers. ^-^ err fine Wolverine and all X-men mentioned in this story belong to MARVEL and not ME . !!! 

Song disclaimer:  The wonderful song 'Only Time' is done by the talented enya.

                                                                                                              +++++++

"Rogue? Rogue? Can you hear me?"

There it was again. That annoying murmur that had interrupted her happy dreams, dreams of touching people, especially Remy.

Rogue reluctantly opened her emerald eyes to take in her sunny bedroom and a rumpled looking figure standing over her bed.

"Rogue?" 

"Wha? Is thaht you, Logan? Fo' Christ's sakes it's onlay---"

She glanced at her dresser clock.

"Ten in th' mornin?! Mah mistake, shugah, ah should be up bai now."

She pushed off her covers.

"Dammit, Cyaik is gonna be so upset. Ah missed mah dangah room session for th' third taime this week."

 Logan took a shaky breath.

"He's not gonna be, Rogue."

Rogue turned, surprised to hear the man called Wolverine sounding so close to tears.

"What? But he alwahys is."

Logan looked like he was in a severe state of shock.

"He's dead."

Rogue's face turned white.

"But he cahn't be," She said, unbelieving. 

"He is," Logan said, his eyes blank. "They all are."

She felt vaguely sick as the words began to take impact.

"Yah're kidding," She said, shaking her head stubbornly.

"No," Logan stated dully. 

Rogue began to rock back and forth, her mind unable to process what she had just learned.

_Scott. Jean. Ororo. Hank. Jubilee. Bobby.  Kitty. Peter. Warren. Betsy. Kurt. All dead._

_And Remy._

Her stomach churned and she barely suppressed a wave of nausea.

"How?" She asked weakly.

"Legacy," Logan said, sinking down onto the bed beside her.

"They're all dead," He repeated. "I mean everyone."

She shuddered.

"Y' sure?"

He nodded.

"Powers off. Water's cold. Took a lil walk outside an checked the houses. All gone."

They stayed quiet for a while, simply gazing at each other as their brains registered that they were the last ones left alive on earth.

"Ahre y' sure?" Rogue asked finally. "Y' weren't mistaken?"

"No," Logan said sadly. "They weren't breathin'. No pulse. I checked. An they smelled dead."

Rogue shuddered.

"Y' check Remy?" She asked, a desperate plea in her voice.

"Yep," Logan looked tired. "All dead."

Rogue suddenly understood what had hit him so hard.

"Jean," She whispered.

"Dead too."

Rogue leaned back, tears streaming down her face.

"Whaih all at once?" She asked to no body in particular.

"I dunno," Logan said with an empty voice.

He got up and looked out the window.

Rogue sank back against her pillows.

"Whaih ahre we still alaive, then?" She asked, watching his back and his tensed neck muscles.

"Prob'ly th' healin stuff," He said, never turning his head to her.

A thought struck her.

"Then Sabertooth's alaive, too," She said in a disgusted tone.

Logan let out a roar and slashed her curtains to shreds with his claws.

"Calm down, shugah," She said, inching backwards over to the edge of her bed.

_Ah'm left with th' last person on earth an it hasta be ol' temper boy heah. What luck._

"Sorry."

Logan glanced out the window to the sunny, snow-covered winter landscape for a moment more before quietly leaving the room.

                                                                                                + + + + +  

Rogue took a cold shower and dressed slowly, wishing she didn't have to leave her room to get food, worried that she might chance upon the decomposing bodies of her friends.

The panic that maybe Logan had abandoned her began to register, making her hands shake as she attempted to carry out some semblance to the routine of her former life.

At some moments it became too hard, and she would simply collapse on her bed, tears squeezing themselves out of her as though she were a ketchup bottle.

Just before darkness claimed her little room in its grasp, Logan entered carrying some food, flashlights and blankets, his features molded into a state of grim acceptance.

"Heya," He said, glad of his enhanced night vision.

"Logan!" Rogue cried, shooting for him and nearly crushing him in a tight hug.

"Whoah, whoah, need t' breath!" Logan grunted, glad for the adamantium for the first time in his life.

Rogue grinned, for a moment forgetting the tragic circumstances that had wound itself around them.

"Sorrahy, ah forget how strong ah am."

He smiled grimly and kissed her hair softly, like he used to do a long time ago when they were both happier people.

"I brought some grub," He said, holding up the bag.

"When y' say it laike that, shugah, it's just so appetizing," Rogue said teasingly.

He grinned half-heartedly and proceeded to divide the booty between them.

"Ahre y' gonna be okay, shugah?" She asked, seeing the vague look return to his face.

"Yeah," He said heavily.

Rogue laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okahy," She said, amazed that somehow, she was adapting to the idea of living alone.

"How kin y' be so---carefree?" He asked, almost envious. "Y' jus' lost Gumbo. Don't it hurt?"

Rogue wiped the eyes she thought she had cried out during the previous hours.

"It hurts somethang terrible, shugah, but ah'm tryin' not t' think about it. Remy would'a wanted maih to concentrate on survaiving, not grieving for him till ah daihed too. Ah mean, we're th' last people alaive! If we don't live, humahn kaind will be extinct. It's important thaht we live, Logan. Grieving won't help."

He nodded sadly, knowing she was right but unable to stop his heart from burning.

"It feels so stahnge t' say we're th' last people on earth," She said, chewing thoughtfully on her food.

Logan closed his eyes.

"Yeah," He said with a sigh. 

They finished their food in silence.

"Rogue, we're gonna have t' leave the mansion," Logan said as he pushed away his plate.

She looked at him, puzzled.

"But—theah's watah heah. An theah's shelter—an food! Whaih leave?"

"The bodies, Rogue," Logan said with a grim smile. "It's gonna smell like hell here within a week. Y' just can't wash it out. Sides, we need t' live somewhere where we kin' grow food 'n hunt."

Rogue's expression sobered.

"Yah're raight…theah's too many mem'ries heah," She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry, darlin'," Logan said, pulling her against him and patting her back.

"Y' were right. 'S not gonna help us. Now let's sleep fer the night and light out t'morrow, okay?"

Rogue nodded against his chest and loosened her hold on him as he reached for their blankets.

"Will y' stay with meh, shugah?" She asked timidly.

"Course," He said, starting to unroll a blanket on the floor.

"No," She said. " Ah meant on th' bed."

"Oh," He said, stopping.

"I—I guess,"

Rogue bit her lip.

"It's okahy if'n y' don't want t', shugah. Ah understand, with mah skin n all."

He shook his head.

"'S not that, darlin'. I might hurtcha with my claws."

Rogue laughed for the first time in what felt like years.

"Ah'm invulnerable!" She said between giggles. 

"Yer not gonna hurt me none."

"Oh yeah," He said with a stupid grin.

"I forgot about that."

They climbed into the bed, Rogue still chuckling.

"Hang on," She said, remembering she had to change for sleep.

"Ah gotta throw some jammies on."

She reached for her big t-shirt when she realized that Logan was still watching her, somewhat keenly,

"Uhh, Logan, can y' look away?"

He blushed.

"Uhh-sure. Sorry bout that."

He looked at the window until he felt her slide under her covers beside him.

"Y' can look now, shugah. 'S safe."

Logan was quick to strip himself down to boxers as he prepared for bed.

"Uh—Logan---is it safe fer y' to weah so lil' when yah're with meh?"

He slid in next to her.

"It's what I always wear. Yeh'll be fine if y' can keep yer hands t' yerself."

She slapped him with a glove-encased hand.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

She grinned.

"Fer bein' a jerk. Now let's get some sleep."

She laid her head onto her pillow and was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt Logan lock his arm around her waist, his hand cupping her breast.

"Uhh," She said, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, gee, sorry," Logan said as he realized what he was doing.

He pulled his hand away and put it on a less suggestive part of her anatomy, glad it was dark so she couldn't see his flaming cheeks.

"Thanks," She said sleepily.

"No problem," He said with a yawn.

Then sleep claimed the last people on earth.

                                                                                             + + + + +   


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                             + + + + +   

"Hey, Rogue, get up,"

Rogue groaned and finally sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Y'know, y' ahre the most annoying person fer wake up calls," She grumbled.

"An' good mornin' t' yeh too, darlin'. First dibs on the shower."

Rogue flopped back down to the mattress.

"Forget it. Ah'm going back t' sleep."  
"No way. 'S long as I'm still breathin' yeh'll get up!"

Rogue grinned wickedly.

"Then we'll just hafta fix that, won't we, shugah?" She said, tackling him down.

He wrestled against her arms helplessly, his strength of lifting eight hundred pounds puny in comparison to her impressive records of ripping nine inch steel with her bare hands.

"Say 'Uncle'," She said, watching him squirm.

"Grr! Never!" He growled, his claws sliding out as he attempted to outmaneuver her.

"Say it!" She hissed, tightening her grip on his wrists.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Fine! Uncle, uncle, **UNCLE!**"

She let go with a satisfied grin.

"Y' didn't have t' squeeze em so hard," He said, rubbing his forearms with a pained frowned.

"Oh, ah' sorrahy, shugah. Ahre yah hurt bad? Lemme take a look."

She leaned over to examine them.

With a snarl he lashed out and pinned her to the mattress, sliding his claws through it and locking her in a way that was impossible to escape, seeing as that she could not start flying on her back.

"Now, say Uncle!" He growled, his face inches away from hers.

"Nevah!" She cried.

"Fine then," He said, withdrawing one set of claws.

"Y' wouldn't," She gasped, seeing the meaningful look in his eyes.

"I would," He said.

He shoved his fingers up her shirt and began to tickle her mercilessly, making her shriek with uncontrollable laughter as he found her ticklish areas.

"Stop! For---hehe—gawd's—ahhh----sake!!!  Logan! Yah cahn't---tehehe—do this to---gah---maih!"

He grinned and moved up to her neck.

"No! No! Stop it! Ah give up! Uncle! **UNCLE!**"

He stopped, a satisfied grin on his face.

Rogue sighed, relieved, until she realized what he was doing.

"Logan!" She gasped, pushing his hand out of her shirt. "Mah skin!"

"What---Oh!" 

"Y' coulda been killed," She said, her face white as she realized the possible results of their little fun.

"But I wasn't," He said, shrugging.

She grinned suddenly. "It's mah automatic tickle defense system. No one tickles meh an lives to tell!"

A chase ensued, ending with a chaotic pillow fight in which Logan somehow ingested half a cushion of downy goose feathers.

"Bleah!" He gasped, spitting them out. "That's awful!"

Rogue laughed hysterically.

"Oh, shugah, if onlay Bobbey coulda seen thaht!" She gasped between spasms.

They both sobered at the mention of their dead friend and teammate Bobby Drake, aka the Iceman.

"C'mon," Logan said, still removing feathers from his mouth.

"What?" Rogue asked as he pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Shower," He said. "I really gotta rinse my mouth."

She giggled.

"Aren'cha supposed to remove th' feathahs _before _y' eat the goose, shugah?"

Logan growled.

"Shut up," He said for lack of a better response.

Once in the bathroom, Logan headed straight for the sink and began to cleanse his mouth, listening to Rogue as she stripped her clothes and jumped in the shower.

"So wheah ahre we going, shugah?"

He had to think for a moment.

"How 'bout somewhere in Canada?" He asked between swishes.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of a shampoo bottle being squeezed.

"Wheah in Canada?"

Now she was lathering.

"Somewhere in the woods. Up north, y' know. We'll stop when we find the right place."

He found his feet inching him closer and closer to the edge of the shower curtain.

"Whaht about fuel?"

His fingers where gently easing it away from the wall.

"There's gas stations."

Now his eyes where adjusting to the steam of the shower, picking out her form as though they were specifically looking for her.

"Oh, raight."

She turned around and shrieked with surprise.

"What the hell ahre y' doin'?! Pervert!" 

Logan jumped back, startled out of the strange trance that had overcome him.

"I'm s-s-orry," He gasped, suddenly feeling trapped within the walls of the shrinking bathroom.

"Sorrahy?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sorrahy ain't gonna fix it!"

Suddenly they both realized that Rogue was still standing naked in the shower.

Logan tried to will his eyes away, but they couldn't seem to move as they took in her still-water-shiny figure, wouldn't stop traveling down from her eyes.

"I gotta get somethin'," He said, wrenching himself away.

"Yeah, that'd probably be good," Rogue said, watching him leave with raised eyebrows.

                                                                                        + + + + +  

Rogue pushed her stuffed suitcase into the school's truck with ease, the incident with Logan replaying itself over and over again in her head.

"Ready t' go?"

Rogue started back into the present.

"Ah guess," She said, suddenly overcome with the realization that she was leaving her home, probably never to see it again.

"Ah cahn't believe it, Logan," She whispered, looking up at the stately mansion.

"This was mah home. Now it's all gone---everyone ah cared about is gone, all gone. Ah'll nevah see any o' them again."

Logan lowered his head.

"It's hard, darlin', but it's what we gotta do. Survival first."

She nodded and struggled down the hot tears that were waging war to break free.

"Okay. I think we're set. In y' go."

He opened the door on the passenger side of the cab, motioning her to climb inside.

"Thanks," She murmured as she floated into her seat.

Logan went around the truck and climbed in beside her at the controls, watching with a grin as she did up her seatbelt.

"Y' wear that thing?" He asked with a humored tone.

She scowled at him.

"Don't yeh, shugah?"

He chuckled.

"We're both healers, Rogue," He said. "An' yer invulnerable. Why y' need a seatbelt?"

She shrugged.

"Ah…ah dunno. Ah guess it's just a habit from way back when ah didn't have Carol in mah head."

He started the engine, still grinning.

"So, how long is 't gonna be?"

He leaned back.

"We haven't even pulled out th' flamin' driveway an' yer already askin!" He said.

"No," Rogue said, feeling somewhat injured.

"Ah jus' wanted t' know how long it'll be."

He shrugged.

"However long we feel like it, darlin'. We'll stop when we see a good place."

She nodded in agreement.

"Y' just relax. We'll take turns drivin' an it'll be no time that we find a home."

Rogue sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"Got anahy musaic?"

He shook his head.

"Radio's out."

Suddenly remembering a trip she had taken long ago with her friends, the other X-chicks, she flipped open the glove compartment to reveal a shining row of CD cases.

"We do now."

She ran her gloved fingers over the backs of the CDs, reading the titles aloud.

"Britnahy Speahs…Mandahy Moore…Madonna…Bahre Nahked Ladahys…BSB…"

"BSB?" Logan asked.

"It's shoaht fer th' Back Street Boahys, shugah. Haven'tcha evah watched MTV?"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"An what's _that?_" He asked in a grinding tone.

"It'sa musaic channel on tv."

Logan ohhhh'd and glanced at her face with a grin.

"What kind o' music you like?"

She shrugged.

"Anythang, really."

He pressed her on.

"Off th' top of yer head?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well…ah laike Holly McNarland…Celine Dion's good too…"

He snorted.

"Y' listen t' mush like that?" He asked mockingly.

"It's not mush," Rogue said defensively.

"It's beautiful stuff. Y' should listen t' it some taime. Yeh'd laike it."

He rolled his eyes but let the topic rest.

"Oooooooh! Look! Ah found one o' Enya's!"

Logan glanced at her for a moment.

"Enya? Who in hell is that?"

Rogue sobered.

"_Was that, shugah. She __was a great artist. Listen t' this."_

She popped the album into the tray and turned the volume up slightly, then settled back in her seat with a grim smile as the music started.

"Ah remembah when ah put th' albums in heah," She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kitty an Jubes were with meh…an there was this dispute between us about musaic choices.  Jubes wanted t' put in lotsa Britnahy Speahs, but Kitty an ah didn't want t' put much."

Logan sighed and patted her on the knee.

"Don't cry, darlin'. If y' miss em that much then I'll fight t' put in Britney what's-her-name."

Rogue giggled through her tears.

"Yeh'd hate it laike hell, shugah. It's all bubble-gum an pop queenish. Definitely not Wolverine material."

Logan shrugged.

"If it'll make yeh feel better," He said, grinning. 

"Thanks," She said softly, then began to hum along to the song currently playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey y'all! This is just a quick note.

                      In answer to a reviewer: Yeah, this story is weird, but I've got an idea for how to bring

                      one or two characters back ~_^ not tellin how though ^-^

                      Well, merry x-mas, happy new year, and most of all enjoy!!!

                                                    ~1LiLRoGuE/ KaTe~

                      PS: fans please instant message me at maybeitzmaple (AIM) or 

                      lilrogue_warrior@hotmail.com (MSN) if you wanna chat with me…

                      I love meeting new peeps so please don't hesitate ^-^! ~KaTe

                                                                                            + + + + +   

"Wheah ahre we gonna stay for th' naight, Logan?"

Rogue yawned, her eyes beginning to droop.

"What time is 't?" 

"Ten o' clock, ah think."

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Already?"

She nodded.

"Didn't know 't was so late. Y' wanna sleep outside or in a hotel?"

"Hotel," She answered quickly.

"Theah'll be running watah an a bed, an if we'ah luckahy some food."

He sighed.

"We're never lucky, darlin'. But yer right. We'll pull in at th' next stop."

She nodded again and let her eyes close, the long day of traveling catching up with her.

A few minutes later, Logan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rogue…darlin'…we're here. Get up 'n we'll go in."

She yawned and stretched her arms.

"…'K…" She said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

She fumbled with the latch on her seatbelt.

"Here, lemme get that for y', darlin'."

Rogue let her hand fall back to her side as Logan unclipped the clasp.

"Y' look real tired. Wan' me t' carry yah?"

She nodded, her dreams still confusing her thoughts.

Strong arms picked her up and began to take her away.

"…thanks…" She mumbled sleepily, then snuggled up to the solid thing beside her neck and plunged back into her dreams.

"No problem," Logan whispered.

                                                                                      + + + + +  

Logan stripped the cover on the bed with one arm, supporting Rogue's form with the other, making sure not to jostle her as he worked.

Once the mattress was bare except for the bed sheet, he gently laid her down, watching her sleeping face for signs of stirring.

Seeing none, he moved down to her feet and slowly pulled off her boots and socks, careful not to touch her almost-white skin.

He tucked her in with a tender expression, not noticing how his hands ran up and down her curves sides, pausing slightly at the rise of her breasts.

"Holy shit," He said when he realized what he was doing.

He leaned back quickly, hoping she wouldn't awake, but she slept on peacefully, completely unaware of her surroundings.

_What am I doin? _He wondered, covering his face with his offending hands.

He felt the urgent need to do something, so he leaped up and ran back down the stairs to where their truck was packed.

Popping the trunk, he hefted his duffel bag over his shoulder, then remembered Rogue and was about to grab her suitcase when he saw something sticking out of it.

He opened the lid and started to push the glove back inside, when a strange thought entered his head and made him shove it into his pocket instead.

With a shrug, he closed the trunk and entered the hotel, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached their temporary room.

Logan opened the door softly and deposited their luggage on a nearby chair before settling onto his bed, a wave of boredom overtaking him.

He took out the lone glove and stared at it, admiring the dark green silk of each finger.

_Just like her, _He thought.  _All smooth an green an…beautiful…_

He brought it to his nose and inhaled, smelling the slightest hint of Vanilla perfume mixed in with the scent of her body and the glove's material.

_Even smells nice. So perfect._

Suddenly he realized what he was doing and he dropped the glove on the bed spread with a low-pitched confused growl.

"Logan? Is thaht yaou, shugah?"

Logan quickly tucked the glove back into his pocket, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Yeah," He said. "Who else would 't be?"

"Ah dunno," Rogue said. "Coulda been some animal or somethang. Y' nevah know."

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was happy that she didn't consider him as a wild creature in human disguise.

"Yeah, well, 's only me. Y' kin go back t' sleep."

"No," She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Ah'm a lil hungrahy, an ah wanted a showah. "

He caught his eyes starting to run down to her chest and quickly forced them back on her face.

"Fine with me," He said. "But th' water's gonna be real cold. No heat."

"'S okay," Rogue said, getting up and tossing her light sweater back onto the bed.

A few minutes later she returned, shivering in a towel.

"Gosh! Y' were raight, shugah, that was real cold!"

He grinned absently, busy trying to ignore the fact that she was a towel away from being naked.

"Ah gotta dress real warm. It's real cold outsaide." 

He looked away as she dropped the towel and slipped into her nightclothes.

"Okahy, d' we have anythang t' eat? Ah'm stahved!"

Logan had to concentrate for a moment on the question before he could rummage up an answer.

"Oh—yeah. In th' cooler there."

She giggled.

"What d' we have ah coolah for, shugah? It's below zero out theah!"

"Fer next summer," He said soberly. "It might get hot, an we'll have no fridge."

"Oh," Rogue said, her grin fading.

"What's wrong with yah, shugah?"

He shrugged.

"Nothin'. I dunno."

"Okay," Rogue said, having the feeling that he was lying but letting it go.

"Want one?" She asked, holding up a foil-wrapped sandwich.

"No thanks." 

She laid on her bed and slowly began to unwrap her food, licking her lips hungrily.

Logan grimaced, watching her tongue move slowly over her lips and making him want to do the same thing to them.

_No. No. She's just yer friend, y' idiot._

"Whaih y' lookin' at meh so strahnge, shugah?"

"No reason," He said with a shrug.

A heavy silence fell on the room, disturbed only by the sound of Rogue's sandwich slowly disappearing, crumb-by-crumb, bite-by-bite.

Finally she finished, licking each finger with a satisfied expression.

Logan squirmed.

"Let's get t' bed now. We got a big day ahead o' us."

"'K," Rogue said, yawning.

"Lemme brush mah teeth first, though."

She dashed to the bathroom and soon returned.

"Ah'm readahy."

Logan glanced at her, wishing he could feel just as carefree as she did.

"Which bed y' want?"

Rogue looked at him pleadingly.

"Ah know y' probably don't laike sharing yer bed with meh much, Logan, but could we sleep togethah again? Ah'm kinda cold and ah'm a lil scared still."

_Don't like sharin' a bed with her. She's got another thin' comin'._

"Uhh—okay. Let's take this one."

She jumped into the bed and slid under the covers, holding them up for him with a grateful expression in her emerald eyes.

"Thanks, shugah," She whispered.

"Uhh—No problem," He mumbled back, stripping to his boxers and sliding in beside her.

Rogue smiled and snuggled up against him.

"Ooff—shugah—whatcha doing?"

Logan grunted.

"Turnin' around."

Rogue frowned.

"What foah?"

Logan's cheeks flamed.

"Uhh---I sleep better on this side," He lied.

"Okahy," Rogue said with a puzzled tone, but she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body against his, except for her bare face.

Logan bit back a groan.

_'S gonna be a long, long night._

                                                                                            + + + + +  

"Mmmm."

Logan yawned and stretched as the light started to stream through the window.

"Morning, shugah," Rogue whispered softly.

"Mornin'," He mumbled back, rubbing one eye with his free hand.

"What time 's it?"

Rogue shrugged and snuggled closer with a dreamy smile.

"Uhh…Rogue…" He said, fighting the urge to kiss her hair.

"Wha—Oh!" She said, sitting up abruptly.

"Ah'm sorrahy, shugah, ah wasn't thinking. Ah must be real taihed."

He grinned.

"'S okay. We should get up now, though."

Rogue floated off the bed to the window and opened the curtains.

"Mah! Ah haven't been foah ah flah foah three dahys now!"

She glanced at him, her face pleading.

"Shugah…" She began.

"Absolutely not. The answer is **no.**"

Her bottom lip stuck out.

"Please…It would mahke meh so happy…"

Logan tried to look stern.

"No. I will **not **go for a 'fly' with yah. No flamin' way."

_Dammnit, not th' doe look…_He thought as her green eyes grew big.

"But…shugah…" She said in a sugary tone.

"It's so lonelahy, flahing, if yah don't have ah friend with yah."

He growled.

"Then don't go."

She pouted.

"But ah love it. Please come with meh…"

Logan sighed.

"Fine. But just this once."

Her face lit up and she spanned the distance between them in a fraction of second, arms wide open.

"Ow! Jeesh, darlin' th'---AHH!---super strength---ergh---thin'---"

"Sorrahy," She said, leaning back.

"Get dressed an we'll go."

She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and leaving Logan standing with his jaw hanging.

"Grrr," He said when he finally managed to process what had just happened.

A few minutes later the door opened and Rogue floated out, dressed in her old X-men uniform---a red and green suit made out of something Logan had never quite figured out, but which fit to every curve and divot on her body----and a short-sleeved leather jacket in teal that ended at mid-stomach.

"What's with th' 'form?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned sheepishly.

"It's what ah always wore when ah went foah ah flah before, ah guess. It's so streamlained."

 He shrugged and zipped up his jacket.

"Y' readahy, shugah?"

Logan nodded with a noisy swallow.

"Let's go then!"

Rogue wrapped her arms around his middle and pushed off the ground.

"Get th' window, will yah, shugah?" She asked playfully, holding him out towards the latch.

"Uhh—sure, darlin'," He said, struggling for a moment with the handle before popping a claw and slicing straight through the nearly frozen metal.

Pushing open the window, Rogue shot out into the frigid air, her face splitting in a huge smile.

"Isn't this great, shugah?" She yelled over the whistle of the cold wind.

"Uhh—yeah!" Logan shouted back, thankful for his regenerating factor.

They flew for nearly an hour before Rogue carried them back reluctantly.

"Ah'd love t' flah some moah, but ah think we should get going now."

He nodded, too busy coughing to muster a spoken reply.

"That was so lovlahy," Rogue said with a dreamy look once they were back in the hotel room. 

"We should go foah ah flah everahy morning."

Logan's eyes widened with horror.

"Every morning? **Every **morning?" He sputtered.

"Well, yeah," Rogue said. "It would be so naice. If ah don't keep flahing, then ah'll get outta shape."

He groaned, his imagination pounding him with suggestions of what they could be doing with their mornings instead.

"So, what's say we get stahted, shugah?"

He coughed.

"'K. I'll---hack!---bring the bags down t' th'---gak!---truck."

She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, shugah," She said, pecking him quickly on the cheek.

"No—unggh—problem."

He watched her skip into the bathroom to perform her daily rituals, his cheek burning.

                                                                                         + + + + +   


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Guess what---it's **update day! **^-^ That's right, I'm updating **all **my stories today.

                             Well, enjoy my wonderful works of literature…and as always..

                                                                             **Review**

**                                                                               Review**

**                                                                                 Review !!!!**

                                                                             ~ 1LiLRoGuE / KaTe ~

                                                                                         + + + + +   

Over the next few days, the two traversed city after city, town after town, with the unspoken hope of finding even one living soul amongst the chaos of rotting bodies.

They were luckless in that area—finding only decay and despair wherever they went, until they reached the city of Seattle, Washington.

"Can we pull ovah foah lunch now, shugah?"

Logan glanced at the gas meter.

"Yeah. We need t' fill up anyhow."

Rogue smiled sadly and leaned her head against the cool glass of the passenger window.

"Y' okay?" Logan asked her, glancing worriedly at her pale face.

"Yeah," She said slowly. "Ah got ah headache though. Wish Hank was around t' work some ahv his blue magic on meh."

Logan frowned, knowing how hard illnesses were on her---being invulnerable wasn't a piece of cake.

Medicines had to be much stronger than normal to have any effect on her, and most heavy-duty prescription drugs had to be administered through a needle.

And there lay the main problem----Rogue's skin was impenetrable. 

Rogue moaned softly and put a hand on her throbbing temple.

"Is 't that bad, darlin'?" Logan asked, concerned.

"Yeah—it's bad, shugah----" Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"I could always touch y', y' know," Logan suggested.

"No!" She exclaimed, backing up into the far corner of her seat.

"'S okay, darlin', y' don't hafta do anythin' y' don't wanna do." Logan said in a soothing tone, his eyes scanning the road ahead for a good resting spot.

"Ahwl ah need is some fresh air. Pull ovah heah."

Rogue's hand sprang for the latch on her seatbelt as Logan parked the truck.

"Whoa, wait fer me!" He said as she bolted out of the door and took to the air, her tense expression vanishing as the wind swirled around her.

"Ah'll be back in ah second, shugah!" Rogue yelled back as she shot out of sight.

"Great," Logan mumbled, hauling out the heavy cooler from the unheated back of the truck, where they had left it to stay naturally cool in the freezing January weather.

He stretched and, with a yawn, sat down on the lid to wait for the young southern woman with the skunk-striped hair to return.

After what seemed to be centuries, but was in reality only ten minutes, Rogue landed softly in the snow in front of him, her cheeks rosy and split with a grin.

"Y' feel better?" He asked, running a hand through his unruly black hair.

"Uhuh," She said breathlessly.

"Y' shoulda come! It's so…exhilarating!"

Logan shook his head fervently.

"No! I nearly froze my ass off th' last time I came! I'm not comin' again. I'm too old t' be up t' those kinda stunts, darlin'."

Rogue giggled.

"You? Mr. BadAss Wolverine with ah healing factor? Too old? Naice traihy!"

She punched him playfully.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the disappearing bruise on his arm.

"Ahre y' okay?" Rogue asked, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"No…" Logan moaned, clutching the non-existent injury.

"Oh, gee, lemme see it then. Hank showed meh a few thangs—maybe ah could fix it. Is it broken?"

He nodded, waiting until she took hold of the arm in question and began to rotate it, feeling the bone along the upper portion for a fracture.

"It don't seem bro---**ahhh**!"

She screamed as he dumped a load of icy snow down the back of her shirt.

"Oh mah---eek!---gawd!" Rogue squealed as she attempted to shake the clumps of melting snow off of her tender back.

"Ah'll getcha, y' lil----!!!" She shouted, scooping up a massive load of the white powder and taking to the air with a determined scowl.

Logan ran for cover as she started to hurl the loads of snow at him, occasionally stumbling as they impacted on his head.

"No fair!" He yelled up at her.

"Yer outta range! Come back down here, y' coward, or I'll---"

He stopped in mid-word, his ears picking up a minute sound from somewhere near the area.

"Hang on!" He yelled at her as he ran towards the source of the noise, taking in deep breaths of air through his nose in an attempt to recognize the scent of his quarry.

Rogue raised an eyebrow as she watched Logan abandon the snow fight, then curiosity got the better of her and she dipped down to the ground after her friend.

"Logan?" She asked, glancing around in panic.

"Over here, darlin'!" Came Logan's voice from behind a little copse of trees.

She sped off in the direction of the familiar sound, first using her feet then remembering her additional and very useful gift of flight.

In moments she was kneeling beside the somewhat feral mutant.

"What is 't?" She asked.

"I heard somethin'," He said, his breaths coming out in frosty clouds.

"What'd y' heah, shugah?"

Logan held up a hand.

"There---sounds like somethin' in pain."

She followed him warily as he got to his feet and headed to a fallen tree, sniffing the air as he did so.

The source of the noise became immediately visible--- a muddy, matted mess of blood and dirt in the shape of a dog lying down.

"Oh…" Rogue breathed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hang on," Logan said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"'S injured," He continued after a moment of smelling the area.

"I kin smell blood pretty clear."

A tear leaked out of Rogue's emerald green eyes.

"Th' poor thang!" She exclaimed, running over to the animal's side before Logan could stop her.

His fears where eased when the dog whined pitifully.

"Hello, shugah," Rogue murmured, holding her gloved hand under the dirty canine's nose for inspection.

It sniffed for a moment, then wagged its tail with acceptance.

"Aww, yah're so cute," Rogue said, stroking the dog's head with a smile that only animals can produce.

"But yah're so dirtahy, shugah! What happened t' yah?"

As in answer, the canine whimpered and turned its head towards its hind legs, one of which was covered in dried blood, caught under the trunk of the downed tree.

"Oh mah! Y' poor thang! Logan, come see!" She said with a gasp.

Logan knelt beside the dog and visually examined the trapped leg, shaking his head.

"The leg looks like 't's broke," He said sadly. "Best thin's t' put him outta his misery."

Rogue's eyes filled.

"Y' wouldn't do that, shugah!" She cried in protest. "He needs help, an we can do that! Please…"

Her eyes grew big and round, like a doe's.

"Please…Logan…shugah…can we keep him? We could make him all bettah, an he could sleep besaide our bed in our new home…please?"

Logan felt his inner resolutions crumbling.

"But it's a lot of work, Rogue," He said, a lump growing in his throat as the creature thumped its scraggly tail pathetically.

"Ah know!" She said, scratching the animal's ears.

"But he would be such good company! An he could help y' hunt…an he'd be such a good boy t' have if y' had t' go somewheah an leave meh alone…"

Logan sighed.

"But we might not be able t' fix his leg, darlin'. It looks pretty bad, and I ain't know nothin' about helpin' out animals like him."

The dog whined again, looking at him with big chocolate eyes.

"Please, shugah," Rogue said, her voice thick with unshed tears. 

"He needs us! An, besides, he could touch meh."

Logan suddenly realized this was true, being as the scruffy canine was covered in a thick layer of fur.

"All right," He agreed, heaving a sigh.

"We'll give him a chance. But if it gets too bad, darlin', we'll have t' put him outta it. Deal?"

"Deal," Rogue said, kissing her newfound companion between his deep brown eyes.

                                                                                            + + + + +   


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Another chapter! Enjoy! ^-^ ~ 1LiLRoGuE / KaTe~ 

                                                                                             + + + + +   

"Let's stop here. I gotta pick up some stuff t' fix him up with."

Rogue made no reply, too busy stroking the canine's filth-matted head.

"Rogue, d'yah hear me, darlin'?"

She glanced at him.

"Oh—yeah. Sorrahy. Ooooh yeees we're so sorrahy, ain't we poochy poo?" She said in a singsong voice, making the bedraggled pet's tail thump methodically.

Logan rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the uncomfortable urge that this playful tone aroused in his more feral sides---the urge to lay his head in her lap and submit for petting.

"'K. I'm goin' then. Stay right here."

He opened the cab door and jumped nimbly out of the truck, his brain compiling a mental raiding list of supplies they needed for their new friend and for themselves.

That leg's pretty bad. Could start out with a first aid kit---that'd have bandages and antibacterial stuff.

He opened the door of the deserted shopping market.

_Need t' make a splint----that takes wood, gauze…some rope…stretch band-aids…blankets…then the none-surgical pet stuff…_

He recalled the shopping trip Jean had convinced him to go on many years ago, when they had been getting supplies for the mansion's newest none-mutant, none-human member, a small curly-haired cairn terrier named Duffers.

Endless items had gone into her cart---leashes, collars, dog food, bowls, toys, brushes, a small basket for him to sleep in, etc.

_Least this time there won't be no big shoppin' bill._

Logan grinned to himself as he swept along the aisles, taking whatever was necessary.

_Okay, looks like I got everythin' covered…wait. Rogue's stuff----she needs----_

He blushed red as he realized what time of the month it was for his southern companion.

_Fuckin' hell._

He gulped as he stared down the aisle, watching it grow before his eyes until it was more than a mile long and ten miles high.

_Don't be a fuckin' yellow belly. 'S jus'---jus'---well it's jus'. Jus' take 'em an leave._

He took a package in his hands.

_'S she light, regular, or super? Fuck!_

He tried to reason with logic.

_Couldn't go wrong with super, right? Takes more…stuff…than th' other… kinds. _

He grabbed a pack, then on second thought took another with the same label, knowing it was better to be in excess than to be stingy.

_Rogue better appreciate this, _He thought with a snarl.

_Rogue._

He suddenly remembered she was still waiting in the car with their injured pet, which stirred him out of his trance enough to finish the 'raiding' and exit the store.

"Rogue," He called, tapping on the truck's window.

"Yeah, shugah?" Came the somewhat muffled response.

"Y' okay, darlin'?"

He heard a muffled 'yes'.

"D'yah think y' could pop th' trunk fer me? There's a good girl."

Logan saw her scramble to touch the button on the dash, followed by the faint 'spoing' from the back of the former school's truck.

He unloaded their new goods into the space, shoving in Rogue's things last before slamming the door of the truck back in place.

For some unknown reason, perhaps habit, he found himself returning the cart into the reciprocal.

Soon, he was back inside the truck, starting the engine as he prepared to resume driving on the empty road once more.

"How is he?"

Rogue glanced up at him with a smile.

"He's fine. Ah couple ahv minutes ago he fell ahsleep, an ah got ahwl worried that he had passed out or somethin', but miraculously he was jus' ahsleep."

Logan grinned.

"Mebbe the wound ain't so bad then. Animals don't usually sleep if they're in incredible pain---like a bone broke 'r somethin'."

She smiled back at him.

"Ah sure hope so. Now what's his name gonna be?"

Logan frowned in thought.

"He didn't have a collar?"

She shook her head.

"Nopes. A strahy. Jus' laike us."

He chuckled.

"This's gonna be a hard one. Lotsa possibilities."

Rogue nodded slowly, lost in thought.

"How about 'Shugah'?"

He shrugged.

"So-so. But then he won't know whether yer callin' him or me."

She giggled and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"He had himself in a tough spot back there. If we hadn't come along t' save his ass, what would he've done? I propose we call him Scooter, in honor of our fearless leader One-Eye."

Rogue doubled up in a fit of laughter.

"Logan!" She finally wheezed. "D'yah know jus' what Scott would'a said if he evah heard that?"

The said Logan grinned.

"He should be awful grateful---me namin' my hapless mutt after him n all."

Rogue sobered.

"Our mutt, Logan. He's ours. An he's _not _hapless! He's a dear."

Logan chuckled.

"But ah laike th' name," Rogue continued, ignoring Logan's behavior effectively. "So ah sahy we name him 'Scootah'."

She shot a look at the semi-feral man beside her.

"An no bashin' this Scootah! If yah do, yah'll hafta answah t' me."

"Deal," Logan said, still grinning.

Rogue leaned back in her seat and massaged Scooter's ear gently.

"Well, Scootah, welcome home."

                                                                                               + + + + +  


	6. Chapter 6

****

Author's note: OMG…..*fidgets*….been sooooooo sooooo SOOOOO very long since I updated this…eeeps….well I had a lot goin on….grandpa died…switched schools….fell in love with a guy, lol…so yeah….anyways, I'm gonna keep updating all my stories periodically from now on, using my spare time….now, here's a BIIIG chapter to appease your hungry appetites! Enjoy! Check out my other stories, most are updated! AND I'm writing a co-fic with my boyfriend! It's up! ^-^ You guys are the best, y'all!

- 1LiLRoGuE // Kate -

+ + + + + 

"Ooooh, this place is real naice, shugah!" Rogue said as she stepped into their hotel room, pausing at the elegant doorway.

Logan groaned and shifted Scooter's bulk.

"Darlin'…this dog ain't light…"

"Oh, ah'm sorrahy!" Rogue said, jumping out of his way.

Logan grinned with effort and dumped the canine onto the king sized bed.

"S ok," He said, wiping his brow.

"He's not that heavy but his shape's rather awkward."

Rogue sat down on the edge of the bed.

"D'yah think he'll be ahlraight, shugah?"

Logan shrugged and found himself stroking the dog's head.

"I'll hafta 'xamine 'im first. Go get th' stuff."

Rogue nodded and, moments later, thanks to her powers of sonic flight, reappeared holding a massive load of luggage.

"Okay," She said in a muffled tone as she set the pile of bags and suitcases down on the ground.

Logan sorted through their belongings until he came across what he had deemed as 'Scooter's Bag'.

"Here we go," He mumbled, pulling out the kit and opening it.

Scooter whined loudly.

"Oh, don't be scahed, shugah! Ah'll be raight heah with yah th' whole taime."

Logan sighed as Rogue pressed her nose to the canine's.

"Hold 'im still fer me," He said, reaching out to take Scooter's injured leg in his hands.

Instantly a low growling sound filled the room.

"Scootah!" Rogue said in a disapproving tone.

"Did yah just growl at Daddy?"

Scooter put his ears back with a wise look and wagged his tail.

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Daddy?" He asked skeptically. 

Rogue blushed.

"Yeah. Yah're his daddy, shugah."

Logan snorted but deep inside he felt a tingling of…something. 

A stirring.

"I'm no daddy t' no one, darlin'," Logan said in a convincing tone.

Rogue smirked and slapped him on the arm.

"Stop playing Mistah Toughie an help mah poah baby raight theah!"

Logan sighed and reached again for Scooter's paw.

The room reverberated with yet another growl.

"Scootah! Quit it!" Rogue said, tapping him on the nose.

The said Scooter wagged his tail apologetically.

"Logan, ah think ah bettah do it," Rogue said with a sigh.

Logan put a hand to his forehead and made room for Rogue as she scuttled across the bed.

"Nowww theah's a goood boy, Scootah…Mummy's just going t' have ah lil look at yoah owie…"

Logan raised his eyebrows again but made no comment, watching as Rogue ran her fingers ever so lightly down Scooter's leg to the wound.

Rogue bit her lip as she felt the bones in his leg, then smiled and sat back on her heels.

"He's faine," She said in a relieved tone.

"Just some blood an stuff---no break."

Logan grinned and found himself about to kiss her.

__

Whoah, She's just a friend, bub.

Logan watched as she cleaned the gash up and sewed it together without a mere peep from the finicky canine.

After wrapping the leg in bandages, she leaned back, exhausted.

"Yah're all done, shugah," She said to Scooter, grinning faintly at Logan.

Logan pointed at the ground.

"Scooter. Off."

Rogue shot him a pleading look.

"Oh shugah! Y' wouldn't make him sleep on th' ground aftah all he's been through!"

Logan tried to look stern.

"Rogue, darlin', he's got t' know who's boss. I'm th' top dog 'round here, an what I say goes."

Rogue glared at Logan.

"Oh! An am ah yoah bitch?"

Logan sputtered.

"Well—I---No!"

Rogue harrumphed and patted Scooter's head.

"Then ah have a say in this. An ah say th' naice doggy sleeps with us."

Logan began to disagree, then changed his mind and shrugged in acceptance.

"Whatever y' think is best, darlin'. Now lets get t' bed."

Rogue nodded and went to her bag.

"I…umm...picked up your…stuff."

Rogue looked into the bag and blushed.

"Ohhhh---ah---y' remembahd---thank yah," She stammered.

Logan grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, well."

Rogue leaned over and kissed him on the part of his cheek that was protected by his sideburns.

"No, reallahy—ah know how hahd it must've been foah yah. Ah really appreciate it."

She got to her feet and took the bag to the bathroom, leaving Logan lying in bed, his cheek burning.

++ + + + + 

"I can't sleep."

Rogue sighed.

"What's it now, shugah?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Logan growled and sat up.

"It's that dog. I swear he's lookin' at me. Starin'. All night. I can't sleep under pressure!"

Rogue slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, cut it out," She said in an annoyed tone.

"He is _not _staring at you. Scootah theah is a real good boy, aren't you?"

Logan heard the faint slap of a wagging tail.

"Look," He snarled, flipping on the lights and pointing accusingly at the dog's wise, open brown eyes and his golden head held high with his floppy ears slanted back.

"He's watchin' me. I can't take it!"

Rogue giggled and gave Logan a slight shove.

"Oh, get out ahv heah, shugah. He's onlahy looking at yah because y' keep tossing an turning."

Logan snorted.

"I keep tossin' an turnin' cause he keeps starin!"

Rogue frowned.

"Scootah, shugah, could yah laih down an close yahr eyes cause yahr daddy heah feels threatened baih yoah active display ahv rebellion towards his authority."

Logan growled.

"Don't go puttin' any ideas into his head."

Rogue put a hand to her forehead.

"Logan. He's ah dog. Ah can't put any ideahs intah his sweet lil mind."

The said Logan shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, y' never know. Jus' make im stop starin' at me."

Rogue shook her head and looked Scooter in the eye.  
"Scootah, laih down an go t' sleep."

The canine returned its head to the cushions and closed its eyes with a sigh.

"How th' flamin' hell did y' do that?!" Logan asked, staring incredulously at the dog.

Rogue grinned and lay back down.

"Logan, now yah're staring at him. Turn off th' laight an go t' sleep. 4 in th' morning is no taime t' start going ovah the many fascinating tips ahv dog training."

Wolverine looked at the dog once more before reaching for the switch and settling himself beside Rogue's warm body.

"'Night, darlin'," He mumbled sleepily.

"Naight," Rogue replied.

+ + + + + + 

Logan groaned as something tickled his nose and invaded his dreams.

__

Not Weapon X again, He thought, lazily attempting to shove away his adversary.

"I know what yer doin'…tryin' t' access those chips…y' put in my…brain…eh?"

The moist, ticklish feeling continued…followed by warmth?!

__

Holy shit, what th' hell are they doin' t' me? He wondered, trying to grasp his opponent with a little more concern and energy.

"I know…what you…you an yer…pals…are up to…" He said in a stronger tone.

He growled convincingly.

"No more…changin'…what's...th' truth…doc…no…more…false…memories!"

A snort of laughter filled the room.

"Logan, wake up!"

Wolverine opened his eyes and blinked, seeing a dark, fuzzy silhouette…

"Fuck! They got my vision! I can't see!" He yelled.

Scooter leapt back with a yelp, terrified.

Rogue howled, rolling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"So…funny…!" She gasped between spasms.

Logan blinked and slowly took in the scene: Scooter, cowering at the end of the mattress with an injured look in his eye, shaking occasionally as he whimpered.

Looking at Rogue, he watched as she rocked back and forth on the floor, holding her aching ribs together with her arms.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yah…dreaming…an…yelling at…Scootah…licking yah nose…"

Logan growled and wiped his wet nose.

"Sheesh! I thought they'd got me an started screwin' with th' chips again."

Rogue burst into fresh spasms of laughter.

"He was just licking yah're nose!" She said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Logan sniffed.

"Well, make sure he don't do it again."

Rogue grinned and shook her head, but said no more on the subject.

Moving over to the window, she pushed aside the curtain and gasped.

"It's snowing again," She said in a wondrous tone. 

Logan spared a glance.

"Yeh. Guess it is."

He saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Awww. What's th' matter, darlin'?"

Rogue shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Ah just remembah how excaited Jubes used t' get whenevah it snowed."

She smiled faintly at the memory.

"She'd get meh an th' girls all dressed up an make us come an play with her."

Rogue looked out at the snow again.

"We used t' have snow faights. Th' rest o' th' X-men an ah used t' split intah two teams an lead charges against each other."

Logan frowned.

"No body ever told me 'bout this."

Rogue looked down.

"We didn't think yah wanted t' hang around with us moah than y' absolutely had t'. Y' weah considahd th' 'scarahy resident hermit'."

Logan's face remained neutral, but inside he felt hurt.

"Most ahv us youngah kids weah afraid ahv yah. Ah was terrifaihd befoah ah got mah invulnerability! Th' oldah residents weahn't scahed, laike 'Ro an Scott."

She pursed her lips in thought.

"Come t' think ahv it, Jean wasn't, eitha. Ah think th' reason she laiked yah was cause yah weah ah risk---yah're completely unpredictable. A change from Scott."

Logan smirked at the mention of his old nemesis.

" Scooter was a regular bag o' tricks, he was. No wonder Jeannie strayed. I used t' wonder what he did with his spare time---probably prepped his socks for battle."

Rogue giggled.

"Probably," She said, gazing out the window again.

"Even foah all his tight-ass tactics, ah still miss him."

Logan frowned and looked down.

"Me too. I miss 'em all."

They fell silent for a moment.

"Ah miss Remy," Rogue said, more tears weaving their way down her face.

"We nevah even had a chance t' kiss. Ah don't think ah evah told him that ah loved him."

She sniffed.

"Ah still love him. Ah don't think ah'll evah stop."

Logan felt his eyes filling up against his will.

"I know how y' feel," He mumbled, trying to blink the water back.

"If it hadn'ta been fer Cyclops, we probably woulda gotten married."

Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"Reallahy, shugah?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Y' weah that serious?"

Logan looked bitter.

"Course. I mean, wouldn't y' have said yes if Remy had popped t' yeh?"

Rogue blushed.

"That's diffahrent." 

Logan sighed.

"No it ain't. I was real serious 'bout Jean. More than yeh'll ever know."

Rogue sniffed again.

"Ah guess she was meant foah yah, shugah. Ah believe everyone's meant foah someone. Yah just met her too dahned late, was ahwl."

Logan nodded glumly.

"An now it's way too late t' be regrettin' lost chances. C'mon, we better get goin', darlin'. Grab Scooter an I'll get th' stuff."

Rogue smiled sadly and clapped her hands.

"C'mon, Scootah, let's go," She called.

Scooter leapt off the bed and ran over to her side, wagging his fluffy golden tail as he went.

Rogue stroked his head before attaching his new leash and leading him down the stairs, stopping every now and then to wipe her eyes.

Grabbing the last suitcase, Logan stopped to look around, his gaze suddenly settling on a lone green glove on the corner of the bed.

__

Everyone's meant for someone.

Logan snorted, but realized he was inching closer and closer to the glove.

__

Cut it out, He thought, slightly miffed at the fact that his fingers were now running over the silk of the glove, relishing the smooth green softness.

"It's just a stupid glove," He mumbled, shoving it into his pocket as he turned to leave the room, not willing to accept that the tiny corners of his mind were echoing with the words…

**__**

Her glove.

+ + + + + 


End file.
